This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotating equipment, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for handling corrosive fluids with rotating fluid handling equipment.
Pumps, or other fluid displacement systems, may be utilized in a variety of industrial applications to handle or transfer corrosive fluids. In some situations, exposure to corrosive fluids may cause a variety of maintenance issues for the pumps, such as erosion of material, pitting, chipping, spalling, delamination, and so forth. Accordingly, some pumps may be equipped with corrosion resistant materials to help reduce the effects of the corrosive fluids. However, modifications to pump designs and the use of special corrosion resistant materials may increase the overall manufacturing and production costs of the pumps. Furthermore, despite modifications to pump designs and the use of corrosion resistant materials, pumps exposed to corrosive fluids may still have a shorter lifetime and may be expensive to replace, either fully or by components. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods that protect pumps from corrosive fluids within various industrial applications.